western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers
Brothers is the eighth episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on May 7, 1978. Plot After he learns of presence of gold, Deek bribes a land agent to seize ownership of the Macahan creek. Tap takes extreme measures to keep Zeb from learning about the rustlers. Josh arrives in Las Mesas to support Luke at the hearing and - literally - runs into Doreen, with whom he is instantly smitten. A vengeful Stillman hires local power broker Francis Britten to help convict Luke. Deek moves onto Macahan land, and Tap confesses the truth to Zeb. Luke gets a mysterious visitor. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Eric Braeden as Francis Britten *Michael Conrad as Marshal Russell *Stephen Elliott as Zachary Knight *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Ed Lauter as Martin Stillman *Kay Lenz as Doreen *Jared Martin as Frank Grayson *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey *Slim Pickens as Tap Henry *Harris Yulin as Deek Peasley Co-starring *Jean Allison as Mrs. Stillman *James Almanzar as Hazett *Ralph Brannen as Otter Belt *Robert Donner as Mr. Evans *Gertrude Flynn as Clara *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Biff McGuire as Ed Walters *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Gregg Palmer as Loman *Robert Phillips as Keesey *Warren Vanders as Brant Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Steven C. Brown, Gregory Prance, Neil Macdonald & Mike Sangtok Pae *Post Production Coordinators: Michael J. Sheridan & Ron Honthaner *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Master: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Robert M. Beche & Michael N. Kusley *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Gene Garvin, Bob Miller & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Michael J. Harte & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Brothers - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes